


Entry #4

by selenamasters95



Series: Skylar's Journal [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry #4

Fear is a terrible emotion. It causes you to freeze up as it triggers panic inside of your mind. Your nervous system goes into overdrive and you find yourself unable to do anything or able to do everything. Either way, you’re trapped. You can never be free from your past if you feel fear because of it.

 

I shut off the shower that I had been using to wash off the smell of smoke and feeling of him. I grabbed a towel, dried myself off, and got dressed.As I finished I looked over at my reflection and all the sudden the events from the yesterday slammed into me. Fear filled my blue-green eyes as I gripped the edge of the sink unable to do more than remember.

                                                              **The day before**

 

After the Winchesters  had gotten a glimpse of the secrets my sister and  I had been keeping, they stayed around for a couple of days before leaving to the next job. We hunted with them a couple of time after that but they, thankfully, didn’t ask me to interrogate anyone for them. It was a good thing for then just my conscious as I was struggling to figure out my feelings for Dean. Sam and I are good friends but we both figured out early on that thats all we would be. Besides, I’ve always been attracted to Dean but then again...anyone with eyes would be attracted to Dean. On the most recent hunt, we were hunting with the Winchesters. Claire and Dean were out doing interrogationis and I had convinced Sam to go to the library to do more research while I would to research on my end. I felt bad for lying to him but I needed to be alone for a while. I was adding more to the story I had been writing when I heard a voice from behind me.

“Who the hell are you?!” asked the voice. I felt myself smile before clearing my face of any emotion as I turned around to face the speaker. Standing there was a beautiful woman of average height with brunette hair. Her eyes flashed black as she tried to fight the demon trap I had put her in. I held up the phone I had stolen out of Sam’s pocket and put back down on the desk beside me.

“You must be Ruby.” I started, my voice polite. My eyes were cold as I looked at her. “I know what you’re doing to Sam.” I announced before she could say anything.

“So.” she folded her arms.

“You’re going to stop.” I told her. She let out a harsh laugh.

“What are you going to do if I say no. Alastair’s pet project on Earth. He loved to torture Dean...to break him..but you. You have no conscious you psychopathic freak.” She spat. I felt my fingers twitch as if needing to feel one of my knives in my hand. “Besides...are you really here about Sam or is this for his older brother.” She smirked as the brief flash of emotion that must have shown on my face. “Its about Dean. You’re in love with him aren’t you. Does he know?” She asked with feigned excitement.

“Leave Sam alone.”I practically growled, feeling my control start to slip. My fingers twitched again.

“No.” Her eyes went black again. “What can you do. You’re Aaron’s little whore.” I lunged at her, knife drawn as the door burst open. Two strong arms were pulling me back from her as I struggled to fight their hold.

“You B**tch” I shouted. The arms tightened their hold as they pulled me back hard. I fought harder to get free. “You don’t know anything!” Ruby started to laugh.

“I know plenty. I know how he played you, made you fall in love with him. How he taught you how to torture on Alastair’s orders. how he slept with you and dropped you like the whore you are.” I fought harder, ignoring the tears of humiliation on my face as she laid out what had happened to callously.

“Sam!” I heard Dean’s voice shout from behind me. Sam ran in and put himself between Ruby and I. As Dean struggled to pull me out the door, I grabbed the demon knife from  his jacket and flung it at her and heard her cry out in surprise. Dean pulled me from the room while Sam stayed inside. As soon as the room door shut, I slumped in Dean’s hold, tears streaming down my face. He turned me around and I found myself sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me just as a gasp was heard from nearby. I was suddenly pulled from Dean and found myself looking into the frightened face of my sister.

“What happened.” She demanded. I just shook my head unable to answer her. She pulled me into a tight hug just as the room door opened.

“You got her in her side...”Sam told me as he walked over.

“Shame...my aim must have been off...” I muttered as I pulled away from Claire. I barely noticed Dean asking Sam if he had been hit by the dagger and Sam’s subsequent denial. Claire opened her mouth to demand to know what was going on but Dean spoke before she could.

“I’m all for killing Ruby....but what brought this on?” Dean asked. Claire looked at Dean confused about who they were talking about.

“She’s playing you Sam. She’s manipulating you.” I told him. As he opened  his mouth to answer, I turned and started to walk away from the hotel.

“Where are you going?” Claire called after me.

“A diner. I’m in dire need of a burger and a chocolate milkshake.” I stopped and turned to look at them. “You coming?” I asked as turned back around to walk towards the nearest diner. I heard footsteps behind me as the others hurried to catch up. We reached the diner, ordered our food, and then ate in a comfortable silence when it arrived.

“You said she got this Ruby in her side?” Claire asked Sam.

“Yeah. She threw the knife while Dean was struggling to pull her back and I was blocking her way to Ruby. It missed me but hit her.” I felt myself smile slightly at the awe I could hear in his voice.

“Who’s Ruby?” Claire asked.

“A demon.” Sam answered her quickly.

“Shame it only hit her side...” I muttered. I knew I had been heard when I heard a snort from Dean.

“What did you mean by she’s playing me?” Sam asked. “I know exactly trust her but I’d like to know...”

“She’s working with Lilith.” I told him.

“How...why do you think that...” Sam asked confusion coloring his voice. I felt my cheeks heat up.

“I...I uh...found a demon....and sort of...tortured...him. He spilled a lot of secrets...” I kept my eyes on my empty plate.

“When did you do this?!” Claire asked, surprise evident.

“Uh...last week....I was restless....and you were exhausted and out cold. I knew it was your turn to drive the following day so I...went to burn some of the extra energy.” I glanced at her and saw that she was fighting a smile.

“Sissy...” She started.

“What else did they say?” Dean asked cutting her off.

“Later.” I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Claire glaring at Dean for cutting her off. I looked up and found Sam watching me, half amused like he saw something. We paid and started to walk back to the hotel when Sam first noticed the flames. He took off and we hurried to catch up. We skidded to a stop at the sight of the flames that were destroying mine and Claire’s hotel room. The firefighters were already there and had been able to contain the flames to stop them from spreading. “My story...”I whispered. Claire automatically grabbed my arm as if the hold me back before I could even think about running into the fire. I felt someone watching me and turned to see who it was when I noticed him. He was standing at the edge of the crowd of onlookers, his light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He smirked as his rust colored eyes flashed black. I sank to my knees staring at the stop he had been after he seemed to have vanished.

“Sky!”Claire grabbed my arm to get my attention.

“He’s here...he’s here...he’s here...”I whispered. Claire froze, knowing who I was talking about. She pulled me up and dragged me over to the Impala after noticing our car was up in flames as well. Sam and Dean walked over to us, covered in soot, with their stuff in their hands.

“How...?”Claire started.

“You don’t want to know.” Dean interrupted her.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. I could feel him looking at me but I refused to answer. I risked a glance over to the crowd and saw him again but this time he was looking through a stack of notebooks.

“No...” I whispered. “Claire...he has them...my story...” He looked up and smirked. Before anyone could blink he was standing right infront of me. Before anyone could react, he grabbed my chin, kissed me hard, and whispered ‘my little psychotic whore’ in my ear. After he disappeared I fell back to my knees, everything I had buried shooting to the surface. I was barely aware of claire getting me into the Impala’s backseat, barely heard them talking about where to go, and I was barely aware of the tears on my cheeks. I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew it was noon and we were pulling into some sort of junkyard. Claire led me out of the car as I was still mostly unresponsive. Sam and Dean led us up to the front door of a house and Claire and I met Bobby Singer. He gave us each a bag of clean clothes that he had bought and sent us up to the bathroom to shower.

***Present***

I stared at the sink after pulling myself out of the memories. I had saw him. Aaron was truly topside like Jacen had said he was. He was here to do what he had threatened to do last time and that was to give me to Alastair.

 

 


End file.
